Life of the clams and their allies
by uketunafish
Summary: Includes various One-shots of our well-loved famiglia Vongola and their allies, the Varia, the arcobaleno, Cavallone? EH! Marshmallows too! BL Pairing oneshots! AU based and family fluff too. 1827 centered.
1. 1827 - Bundle of joy

Pairing: 1827 Hibari X Tsuna

Warning: Contains BL / Boyslove / boy x boy / yaoi / shounen ai

*This chapter has no mature themes apart from mentioning a certain corresponding projection, which I tbh thought it was cute to add in.*

Disclaimer: Characters (c) Akira Amano, if not, Hibari and Tsuna would be married now. PS. Please read AN

* * *

In the room located within the walls of the Vongola mansion was a nursery room. A crib was placed in the center with all sorts of toys laying all over the ground. When the child came to the lives of the Vongola guardians, everyone showered him with love as toys were often sent to the mansion from their allied families and relatives. If you look closely, you'd even spot a soft toy given by a certain scientist. Surely you couldn't miss that.

Right now, two males stood side by side in front of the crib, taking in the sight of the peaceful angelic face the child in front of them has in place. The child was sleeping soundly now, according to the caretaker, the child was rolling around in the crib for hours, wailing non-stop to see Kyo-papa and Tsu-mama. Why was the brunet the mama, up till now, he never knew why but he'll take the bet that someday the child would call him papa, much to Hibari's dismay of course.

How did the story started?

We'll have to start from a fateful night two weeks ago, when the skylark was sent on a mission to execute a group of mafia men that were spotted carrying out illegal activities such as child trafficking, something the current boss of the Vongola famiglia detested the most. One might expect the decimo to send his mist guardian after these low lives but he had he knew that if he were to send his mist guardian, things would be bound to get…gruesome. After all, his mist's grudge against child trafficking exceeded his level so there was no way that the scene won't be painted crimson red after Mukuro's leave.

There was child abandoned in a building where Hibari went for the mission, he came back to the mansion with a bundle in his hands that night. As soon as the decimo saw what it was, his eyes widened. 'Well, Hibari had all along had a soft spot for anything cute.' The decimo thought. "What are you planning to do with him?" he had thought that perhaps the raven had an affair behind his back but as fast as the thought interrupted his mind, he discarded it immediately, 'Hibari wouldn't be that kind of man.'

The raven looked into the peaceful looking infant in his hands and looked back to his boss, his secret lover, "you're going to be the mom." He stated flatly in a whisper-like manner and smirked. Tsuna was ready to faint that moment. As soon as his mouth opened to ask about the child's parents, he was already silenced by what the raven beat him to, "dead." The brunet frowned. He didn't had to question further, for all he knew, the parents' of this child were probably killed right after they handed the child over to the mafia in exchange for money, though, they didn't get the money, instead, they've even lost their lives. Tsuna took a look at the child once more, the child had Tsuna's brown hair, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep him.' That way, he wouldn't even need to pester the raven about adoption, after all, he just found his heir. Once the decisions has been made, the two adults leapt into Tsuna's king sized bed with the child placed in between them, hugging the child dearly as the two drifted to sleep.

When morning came by the next day, the two adults woke up to an ear piercing cry followed by a shriek. The child woke up, hungry and upon seeing something resemble to his knowledge of source for milk the child latched onto it, sucking onto it in displeased. Why wasn't the child happy? That was because after getting tired of sucking and soon resolved to biting, and yet not a drip of milk came out, he was definitely displeased. The shriek however came from the young decimo that's having one of his nipples sucked and bitten roughly by a hungry infant, Hibari on that one morning, despite being awaken in a rather disturbing manner, was on a fantastically great mood. The raven lost his sense of cool and 'I hate you very very much, stay away filthy looking herbivore, or else I'll bite you to death.' Aura and was currently laughing at the adorable sight of his lover and his child. When the father decided to pull the child away, promising to give him milk once the two adults got changed, Tsuna understood why his lover brought the child back, the child's eyes resembled to his large orbs but instead of his caramel brown color, they were slate grey, like his lover, Hibari. If people didn't know, this kid would definitely pass as the two's child from appearance and even possibly, personality. After all, on the very first morning, he was already close to being bitten to death by a mini carnivore.

* * *

Author Notes:

This was based off a picture I've found on the internet and the story was used in one of my roleplays on instagram ( uke_tunafish) though this was a slightly altered version of it. Thought that I should give a go on writing more oneshots, especially hibatsuna ones haha. I'll probably add in other one shots of pairings that I ship like 6927 / 8059 / 5927 / G27 i don't know. Still deciding so yeah.

Please review and I'm also accepting pairing requests! BL pairings only. thanks! ^^v Oh and for now, it'll be uh..K+ rated...I guess?


	2. Vongola Famiglia - Karaoke night

Pairing: none

Warning: Contains BL / Boyslove / boy x boy / yaoi / shounen ai

*This chapter has no mature themes*

Disclaimer: Characters (c) Akira Amano, if not, Hibari and Tsuna would be married now.

* * *

The enclosed room reeked of alcohol and expensive cologne. People that never really enjoyed another's existence gathered in this room. Why? Because it was the weekly Vongola guardians bonding night. Every week, the Vongola don will use a randomizer to select an activity to conduct on said weekly bonding night.

Tonight's pick was karaoke.

Everyone had to sing a song.

Everyone.

Regardless of how bad of a singer you are or how sadistic and aloof you are, no exceptions will be made.

Once the answer was given by the randomizer, the family will have to obey the fateful selection. No one had ever said no after the first victim of the penalty game, or what they called, batsu game. That game was pure torture. After all, it was a game came up by the most sadistic ones among the sadists of all time. The original penalties were written by the collaboration of Vongola primo's storm guardian G, mist guardian, Daemon Spade and the founder of the Vongola, Giotto. The penalty book passed down for generations with no additions or changes made to the book, the penalty book had been indifferent for the past 9 generations but once in the hands of the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, several new and much…exciting penalties had been added. Certainly the additions were done by your favorite Spartan hitman, Reborn, Lal Mirch as well as a certain marshmallow albino, Byakuran. After all, sadism was what needed to gather the best penalty games in history.

The first victim of the batsu game was our daring Mukuro-kun. Poor Mukuro spent the following week doing good deeds for the famiglia after experiencing the batsu game that no one knew what it was. Whatever it was, it must've been something life or what the other would deem as a mental threat.

A goody two shoes Mukuro?

Definitely unheard of and once seen, shocking.

* * *

The room echoed a voice of a certain guardian. As aloof as he was, he still stayed for the night as he too did not want to go through the penalty game, forfeit punishment. He had chugged down a glass full of Black Label and appears to be drunk already. The Hibari Kyoya was now singing to the rhythm blasting through the stereos. His powerful voice shocking the other sober guardians in disbelief.

Who in the world knew that Hibari Kyoya could even sing to begin with? Seems like Mukuro has some competition now. Tsuna, as the Vongola don was the one caught in space the longest. Thoughts ran through his mind after he collected his composure. After knowing Reborn for so long, sadism was bound to rub onto him.

He now has a representative for Vongola during the upcoming Mafia Idol.


End file.
